Snow White's killing sprees
by The all mighty and powerfulM
Summary: very freaky. if you love snow white do not read.i just got sick of snow white and the happy ending.
1. happy peeps jus dont shoot their husband

~Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs~  
  
You have probably heard many tales about Snow White, but they are all wrong. See they say that the mother is "evil". However, they are very wrong; the stepmother is not evil. How do you know that Snow White is"nice"? See you do not know Snow White could be "evil" and the mother "nice". Well I'll let you decide for yourself, but remember I warned you.  
  
Once upon a time there lived a girl who was beautiful. She had smooth black hair and beautiful white skin that looked like snow. So that was what her name was, Snow White. Snow White's father died when she was 12 years old. Snow White killed her father. Why (?), because he would not let her eat an "apple" that she found on the ground. How? She poisoned his "apple" sauce. That was when her killing spree started. Nothing would have happened if her father would just let her eat the "apple". So he basically got what he asked for.  
  
The mother, Amanda knew of this so when Snow White turned 16 years old she had to be stopped. Snow White was killing everyone. Anyone who made her mad was dead. Snow White had to be stopped. So Amanda tried to stop her. Amanda sent someone to kill Snow White, but once he looked at her he couldn't kill Snow White. Therefore, he told her to run far away and never come back. That was her first mistake. He told her to go where no one could stop her from killing her.  
  
Then, after that Snow White went into the "evil" forest. To Snow White the "evil" forest was quite nice. It was a lovely place (to Snow White). She was very sad to leave it, but had to kill some more people.  
  
Then she came to a small cottage. When the dwarfs came home she put them to work. She made them wait on her hand and foot. There were at the start 23 dwarfs, but now there are only 7.  
  
After awhile the mother came around to kill Snow White with an "apple". Snow White chocked on the "apple". Then when she didn't die, the dwarfs cut off her head.  
  
This is the end.  
  
P.S. everyone lived happily ever after except Snow White.  
  
~*~**~  
  
A/n: I did not really change that chapter much but I fixed some simple spelling mistakes. 


	2. Snow White and the 7 dwarfs, 2: The kill

Snow White and the 7 dwarfs, 2: The killing hasn't stopped, neither has Snow White.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were the writer of Snow White, why would I be making fun of it?  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Snow White and the seven dwarfs." Snow White is back, yet she's still dead. Her sprit was awakened by.. Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU LOVE SNOW WHITE AND HAPPY ENDINGS!  
  
A/n: People asked for a sequel, and I'm bored.  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
Prince "Charming" was walking along one day, drunk. He stumbled across the air-tight glass case that held Snow White.  
  
"You know, Snow White your not that bad." Prince "Charming" said spitting on the case with each word. "Wait yes you are." He laughed at his little joke?  
  
"Well here you go. Have a beautiful apple." Prince "Charming" said setting down a rotten apple on the case above her.  
  
He then passed out. The apple began to shake.  
  
"Snow White." the apple said in a mysterious voice. "Wake up. You have to, um, err... what is it she has to do again?"  
  
A guy with a blue baseball cap came onto the scene.  
  
"She has to kill some more people! Idiot! What else would she do? Become a princess to this piece of shit?!" asked the guy sarcastically, kicking Prince "Charming".  
  
"Well....." said the apple.  
  
"Well nothing. If you can't remember the lines I'll get another talking apple to fill your place." The guy walks off stage, muttering something about, stupidity and talking apples.  
  
"Now where were we?" asked the talking apple.  
  
"Kill people!" someone called from backstage.  
  
"Oh yes. You have to kill some more people." Said the apple in what would be a scary voice, but turned into a crappy voice.  
  
Snow White sat up, hitting her head on the glass case. She easily slips off the cover.  
  
"Those stupid goody-goody dwarfs." Snow White mutters under her breath. "'No we don't want to be Snow Whites personal slaves. We want our own lives.'" She said mocking them. "It's not like they had a life anyway."  
  
She took the apple and shoved it in Prince "Charming", killing him.  
  
"This will be fun!"  
  
~**~**~**~ THE ENED! ~**~*~**~*~ 


	3. Snow White 3, the killing goes on

~Snow White 3, the killing goes on~  
  
Disclaimer: If you think that, I own Snow White your insane. If I owned Snow White and all the Disney characters, why would I be killing them?  
  
Summary: After being awaken by a talking apple, Snow White is ready to kill. Warning: If you like Snow White and happy conclusion, do not read. Sequels both Snow White and the seven Dwarfs, and Snow White and the seven Dwarfs two, the killing has not stopped yet.  
  
A/n: I wrote more because someone asked for it. WARNING: For all those who love Snow White and happy conclusions, do NOT read! If you love happy conclusions and Snow White, I highly doubt you will like this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda, Snow White's mistakenly "evil" stepmother was living peacefully in happily ever after. That all changed on a rainy Sunday morning. She was just finishing her lunch (noodles and diet Pepsi with lemon), when she heard a knock at the door. Amanda got up and answered the door. No body was there. Therefore, she went back into the living room and turned on the TV (to Big Daddy). There was another knock on the door when she sat down. Amanda got up and answered the door. There was still no one there. Slightly annoyed, Amanda went back into the living room. Just as she was about to sit down again, there was a knock on the door. Very annoyed Amanda went to the door again. There was no one there.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people? You are not even paying me! So would you please let me watch my movie?" screamed Amanda  
  
The guy in the blue baseball cap came back out.  
  
"Amanda, you are supposed to wait there and then be killed," he said.  
  
"Wait to be killed? Who would wait to be murdered? Why should I wait to be murdered? No body would do that in real life." Amanda said.  
  
"Well, this is not real life, now is it? I did not think so. Who in real life would kill their father because he would not let her eat an apple? Now shut up and wait to be killed!" said the guy in the red, I mean blue, baseball cap.  
  
"I know lots of people who would kill their father." Amanda protested.  
  
"I know lots of people who would love this job so wait to be killed!" He argued.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you don't I'll replace you!" he threatened.  
  
"Fine, fire me! I do not care. I don't like being the evil step mother." Amanda said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"You're not evil! Talking apple, where are you?" he asked.  
  
A talking apple "magically" appeared out of nowhere. A girl in a green baseball cap actually set the talking apple there.  
  
"Talking apple, you just wait here for Snow White to kill you, ok?" he asked.  
  
"Just wait to be killed?" asked Talking apple.  
  
"Yes, just wait here to be killed." He repeated.  
  
"No frigid way! I am not just going to wait here to be murdered. I want to be like James Bond 007." The talking apple said dreamily.  
  
The guy in the blue cap sighed. "Snow White, come here for a minute."  
  
Snow White came out behind the bush and killed Amanda and the Talking apple.  
  
"Finally someone did something right! Would you like to go for lunch, Snow White?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to. I'll just kill the waitress so we don't have to pay." She said.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~**~*~*  
  
A/n: Tell me if you think it is corny or not. Also, if anyone wants to be my beta reader, please tell me. 


End file.
